The False Shinigami
by AnonymousAlien
Summary: As a lieutenant lies wounded in the Rukongai, the captain's scramble to prepare and Mayuri Kurosutchi is for the first time actually frightened, what is the source of the threat and what is it's secret?
1. Chapter 1

The False Shinigami

The wind was blowing softly over the trees in the Soul Society, spring was fast approaching and the residents of the Rukongai district were very eager to start enjoying the end of the cold and hard winter. Travelling through the throngs of hurried souls was a lone Soul Reaper, a lieutenant no less, keeping an eye on the local area and making sure nothing was out of the ordinary was the main task but for this Soul Reaper the main task would soon become unimportant.

Renji Abarai was walking through the prosperous and wealthy district 3 of the Rukongai. "Man before I became a Soul Reaper I never would of thought this place would of existed near the slums of district 78" commented Renji quietly to himself while rubbing his neck. After about 20 minutes Renji was becoming bored and decided to return to the Seireitei but suddenly a scream echoed through the entire street causing Renji to turn around "That scream it was a woman" exclaimed Renji before running off in the direction of the scream. Turning the corner he found the source of the scream a female noblewoman was on the floor and cowering for her life, Renji went over to her to see if she was okay. "Hey maam are you okay?" Asked Renji the woman looked at him "Go away, leave me alone you and your friend!" screamed the woman before collapsing "Hey lady…" shouted Renji suddenly a huge blast of spiritual pressure cut him off, almost causing him to stagger "What the hell!" shouted Renji trying to locate where the source of the pressure was before realizing it was just behind him.

Turning around Renji saw a man with light brown, about the same height as him and wearing clothes which were obviously not associated with the Soul Society but were more likely from the world of the living, but the thing that really made Renji's stomach drop was the fact the man was wearing a hollow mask. "A hollow mask?" whispered Renji before regaining his composure and facing the man "Hey who the hell are you?" shouted Renji to the man who did not answer "Did you attack this woman?" asked Renji again this time the man looked at him with piercing blue eyes and replied with a strange gurgle to his voice which Renji realized was an effect of the mask "No I did not, she was there at the wrong time". This threw Renji even more "What do you mean by that?" asked Renji but this time the man walked a bit closer to him "Are you a Soul Reaper?" asked the man to which Renji immediately replied "I am Renji Abarai, lieutenant of squad 6 of the thirteen court guard squads" The man started to walk closer to Renji again but this time while looking up at the sky "A lieutenant huh?" asked the man before sighing "Just my luck to run into someone who will be missed" Renji was confused for a moment before he realized what that meant, He was going to kill him, wasting no time Renji pulled out his zanpaktou " Roar Zabimaru!" shouted Renji before his sword morphed into a segmented blade with large protrusions on each segment, the man just looked at him "Skikai huh?" enquired the man " very well then I shall engage you in battle" The man then raised his arm and waved it in front of his face "But since you have introduced yourself then so shall I" When the hand moved past his face the hollow mask dissolved revealing a man of no more than 18 but who had a look of grim determination on his face " My name is Robert Parr"

"Robert Parr huh? Well I'll be sure to remember that when I'm writing the report on this and how I won" Boasted Renji before charging at Robert. Robert raised his arms and caught Renji's blade before it could hit him. "What!" gasped Renji but before he could react Robert placed his other hand on Renji's chest and said "Hado 33 Sokatsui" Renji's eyes widened "Kido!" thought Renji before a wide blast of blue light engulfed Renji.

Robert just watched as Renji fell to the ground, before turning away but before he could walk away Renji stood up albeit a bit gingerly "You didn't think that would stop me did you?" asked Renji "It'll take more than that to kill me" shouted Renji grabbing hold of his zanpaktou "Bonkai!" shouted Renji sending a blast of spiritual energy and causing Zabimaru to warp and enlarge becoming this large snake like creature "Hihio Zabimaru" Renji announces, Robert just looks at the monster with out shifting his expression at all "Well are you afraid yet? Asks Renji mockingly but Robert did not reply but just continued staring at him "Not talking huh?" laughs Renji before taking the now bone handle of his zanpaktou and raising it up above his head ready to swing. Suddenly a flash went right by Renji before he realized what had happened he suddenly bent over in pain, and put his hand to his chest, pulling it back he saw blood "the bastard had sliced right through him" Though Renji as he fell to the floor again, but this time Robert walked up to him "Your actions were incredibly stupid I knew you were alive and I was going to leave you but since you activated your bonkai you put this entire district in peril and so I had to stop you" Renji just looked up at Robert while he was talking and now asked him "What are you?" Robert simply looked away and said nothing before starting to walk away "Wait!" shouted Renji "Where are you going?" asked Renji this time Robert answered but without looking at Renji "I am going to the Seireitei" replied Robert "What! Why?" Asked Renji but Robert did not reply then he disappeared flash stepping away from Renji who let his head fall as he entered unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

At the same time in the Seireitei Captain Mayuri Kurosutchi was busy at his large computer at the Department of Research and Development typing away madly with his large manic eyes lit up by the screen, behind him his lieutenant Nemu Kurosutchi was faithfully standing behind him just watching her father go about his work. Suddenly Mayuri stopped typing and closed his eyes Nemu looked at him "What's wrong Master Mayuri?" Asked Nemu, Mayuri then opened his eyes and ran out of the room Nemu ran quickly behind. Dashing through the doors of Squad 12 Mayuri reached his own personal balcony which looked out across the entire Squad 12 courtyard, closing his eyes again he stood still at the end of the balcony gripping the guards. After a few seconds Mayuri opens his eyes "My my we do have a problem here" announces Mayuri calmly before turning to his daughter "Nemu back to the lab we have work to do" he orders walking past her, Nemu bows her head and walks after him "Yes Master Mayuri".

Across the Seireitei at the Squad 6 barracks Captain Byakuya Kuchiki was strolling through his courtyard being greeted by his subordinates along the way suddenly he heard a shout "Brother!" turning around he saw his adopted sister Rukia Kuchiki running towards him she looked distressed as she was crying "Rukia? What's the matter?" Asked Byakuya "It's Renji, he was supposed to be back by now and a few minutes ago I felt a large burst of his spiritual energy, I think it was his Bonkai" Replied Rukia causing Byakuya to close his eyes and focused on his lieutenant's spiritual pressure after searching he found Renji's spiritual pressure although waning rapidly it was still his bonkai, Byakuya then opened his eyes "Rukia please go to Squad 4 and tell them I need a recovery team for my lieutenant" Asked Byakuya, Rukia looked at him and nodded "Ok brother what about you?" Byakuya turned around and began to walk off "I am going to the Head Captain to discuss this as there is something in the Soul Society powerful enough to defeat a lieutenant in Bonkai" Replied Byakuya before flash stepping away. Rukia stood there stunned for a minute before remembering her task she then flash stepped away to the Squad 4 barracks.

Arriving at the Squad 4 barracks Rukia quickly ran inside past all of the unseated members of the squad before finally reaching the inner rooms which she remembered were where the Captain and Lieutenant of the Squad normally were, she quickly knocked on the door after a few seconds there came a reply "Enter" came a soft female voice, taking the command Rukia entered. Sitting at the table in the middle of the room sat Captain of Squad 4 Retsu Unohana and the Lieutenant Isane Kotestu having their mid afternoon tea "Rukia what a surprise, what can we do for you?" Asked Unohana while Rukia bowed her head in respect "I apologize for interrupting you Captain Unohana but I have come here on behalf of my brother, there has been an incident involving Squad 6 Lieutenant Renji Abarai who we believe is gravely injured please could you send a recovery team to District three of the Rukon district? Announced Rukia, Unohana just looked at her and then walked over to her "Of course I will send the team at once" Replied Unohana with a concerned look on her face. Suddenly a hell's butterfly appeared flying towards Isane she reached out her finger and the butterfly landed on it "All Captain's are to attend an emergency Captain's meeting no exceptions" Announced Isane, Unohana just looked at her before putting her hand on Isane's shoulder "I have to go Isane you will be in charge of the recovery team, meanwhile Rukia you should accompany me as I am sure your Captain would also want you at the meeting as his Lieutenant" Rukia turned to look at her she then nodded "Yes maam" The two then walked out of the room towards the Squad 1 barracks.

Arriving at the Captain's meeting Captain Unohana walked over to her space and Rukia walked over to her Captain, Captain Ukitaki. Head Captain Yamamoto stood in his place in front of all of them " This meeting has begun" He announced looking around before noticing that Mayuri Kurosutchi was missing but in his place was Nemu he turned to her "Where is your Captain?" Asked Yamamoto, Nemu just simply responded "He is back at the barracks, he apologizes but he has sent me along as his stand in as he has come across something he can't ignore" Yamamoto turned away and addressed the entire room "I apologize for calling you here so suddenly but a matter has arisen, it has come to my attention that approximately 20 minutes ago 6th squad lieutenant engaged in battle with an unknown opponent and was subsequently defeated even after using his Bonkai" This caused the Captains to shift uneasily, Captain Ukitaki looked at the head captain in disbelief "If he has been beaten then we would of felt the spiritual pressure of his opponent so why didn't we Sensei?" Asked Captain Ukitaki, Yamamoto looked at Ukitaki "it is highly likely that his opponent did not release a large amount of spiritual pressure while battling and therefore we did not detect it" All of the Captain's now looked very uneasy obviously the concept of an individual defeating a lieutenant while in Bonkai without out a lot of effort was slightly daunting "Do we have any idea who it is?" Asked Captain Kyoraku adjusting his large hat "No we do not" Replied Yamamoto simply. Suddenly Captain Sui-Feng stepped forward "Sir I volunteer to lead a scout team to recon the area!" announced the Captain "That will not be necessary Captain Sui-Feng" replied the Head Captain "But I do want extra patrols across all districts and the security around the Seireitei tightened and I want Captain Hitsugaya and Komamura to take an active role in co-ordinating all of this and for all squads to supplement troops to assist" To which all of the Captain' s agreed "Very well then meeting dismissed" Announced Yamamoto hitting the bottom of his cane on the floor.

Walking through the outer suburbs of District 1 Robert was now wondering how much further it was to the Seireitei, suddenly he realized he was walking up a hill and after only a few seconds of walking up this hill a tower came into view, excited Robert began to run up the hill and upon reaching the top he saw a sight that caused him to laugh "the Seireitei! I've found it!" Laughed Robert before calming himself down and realizing his spiritual pressure could very easily spike if he wasn't calm. Placing a hand on his chest he sighed before walking off towards the east gate.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile in the world of the living Ichigo Kurosaki was walking home from school after another uneventful day, walking across the bridge he looked out across the tranquil water, walking over to the rail of the bridge Ichigo closed his eyes thinking back seventeen months before to this very day. It was the day he lost the one thing that meant so much to him, snatched from him by the talons of war and cruel fate, and it was likely he would never be able to return what he had lost, the one thing he has missed the most in those seventeen months. Gripping the rails tightly, a tear fell down Ichigo's cheek and he whispered softly "Rukia" After a minute or so Ichigo finally regained himself and began to scold himself for crying in public "You fool what are you so upset about" Ichigo said to himself "You have to come to terms with your loss so don't be upset" Suddenly a voice came from behind him it was feminine and stern "You idiot you haven't learned anything from this have you?" Turning around Ichigo saw for the first time in a year and a half the smiling face of Yoruichi Shihoin "Hey it's been a long time" she said, Ichigo just looked at her stunned as the world he thought he had lost has suddenly come charging back into his life and it hit him like a ton of bricks.

Back in the Soul Society Robert was now approaching the East gate of the Seireitei, arriving he found it unusually deserted "Hmmm shouldn't there be a gate guardian here" Asked Robert to himself rubbing his chin "Oh well shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth" muttered Robert. He then walked closer to the wall, touching it Robert felt a chill down his spine "SekkiSeki rock damn they've already anticipated me, oh well" Sighed Robert before jumping on top of the wall. On top of the wall Robert noticed he had landed right behind a Soul Reaper who was busy keeping guard over the outer courtyards "Good thing I keep my spiritual pressure hidden" muttered Robert, sneaking up to the Soul Reaper, Robert quickly placed his hand over the Soul Reaper's mouth and the other on the Zanpaktou of the Soul Reaper "I'm sorry about this but your standing in my path and I can't be detected, now tell me your name" Whispered Robert, loosening his grip on the Soul Reaper's mouth "Kōkichirō Takezoe, 7th seat of squad 10" whimpered the Soul Reaper "I'm sorry" responded Robert before placing a hand on Kokichiro's back "Bakudo #9 Geki" muttered Robert, suddenly a red light began to cover both of them only noticable by them, after a couple of seconds Kokichiro fell limp against Robert who laid him down carefully and then jumped down from the top of the wall to the courtyards below. Looking around inside the mighty fortress Robert felt a strange sense of homecoming which he quickly shook off, this has not been his home for a couple of years "I'd say i'm near the squad 6 barracks" Robert said to himself, before heading off towards to nearby barracks to get his bearings.

Across the Seireitei Captain Hitsugaya and Komamura were busy in the former's barracks co-ordinating the defenses "Do you think the presence inside the Seireitei is too small? Asked Hitsugaya looking at the map of the Seireitei "No" Replied Komamura "All of the Captain's have remained inside and I doubt anything will go that far" Hitsugaya just looked at him before nodding "I hope you're right" to which Komamura placed his hand on the young Captain's shoulder "Relax, don't forget I have been doing this longer than you, and you still have much to learn" Replied Komamura laughing as he bagan to walk away, leaving Hitsugaya with an annoyed look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

In the world of the living Ichigo Kurosaki stood dumbstruck on the bridge in Karakura Town, shocked as the world he thought he had lost has now come back to him.  
>"Yoruichi what are you doing here?" Asked Ichigo regaining his composure, Yoruichi gave him a cheeky smile. "Why can't I be here? I live here after all" Replied Yoruichi "But how can I see you then?" Asked Ichigo rubbing his eyes as if he was just seeing things. "I'm in one of Kisuke's Gigais, very handy for this sort of thing" Answered Yoruichi turning around "What sort of thing?" Asked Ichigo who leant onto a metal pole "Ichigo we need your help" Announced Yoruichi turning to face him with a sober expression.<p>

At the Kurosaki clinic Ichigo and Yoruichi walked through the front door "Hey dad I'm home" shouted Ichigo but before he could get any further the nearby door burst open and Isshin Kurosaki came racing out towards Ichigo "Welcome home Ichigo!" Shouted Isshin as he raised his foot and attempted a jump kick, Ichigo simply sighed and moved slightly to the left causing his dad to crash into the wall behind him. "Man what a pain" muttered Ichigo rubbing his neck, he turned to a laughing Yoruichi "Sorry about that" apologised Ichigo, Yoruichi just stopped laughing long enough to say "Ha no worries that was quite entertaining" Isshin got up and walked over to them "Damn your reflexes are still pretty sharp and Yoruichi good to see you again" Yoruichi nodded "You too Isshin" Walking into the living room Ichigo noticed the familiar white and green bucket hat of Kisuke Urahara who was sipping tea, he immediately turned around and faced Ichigo with the same idiotic smile he had before "Why hello there Ichigo, it is so good to see you again, after so long" exclaimed Urahara whipping out his fan and holding it nest to his face, while Ichigo just replied soberly "Yeah you too Kisuke, so tell me what's this all about?" Asked Ichigo as Yoruichi and Isshin walked in, they all then sat down, while Yoruichi just stood against the wall, Kisuke put the fan back into his pocket and looked at Ichigo "Now that my friend is a very good question" Replied Kisuke.

Back in the Soul Society Robert was now making his way across the rooftops of the Seireitei, looking around he noticed that security was a lot tighter than he expected, as he noticed several patrols running around "Blast, I should have been more careful, when approaching the Seireitei, Mind you almost killing a lieutenant in the middle of a busy street, didn't do much for me" Sighed Robert, as he flash stepped across a large courtyard landing on top of a tree "For this barely any time has passed, but for me it feels like a life time ago" Robert closed his eyes and focused for a moment, no one is around and so he can concentrate fully, suddenly in his mind Robert begins to play out a scene from his life.

"Hey Robert are you coming?" A voice rang out, causing Robert to turn around, there was Ukitake smiling at him, and next to him was unseated officer Rukia Kuchiki, they were all in the middle of a wood on the outskirts of the Rukongai and it was his first day as a Soul Reaper fresh from the Shino academy at was his first assignment. Robert looked at them and replied "Uh yes sir" before running after them, Ukitake just laughed "Easy there we are in no hurry", Rukia looked at her Captain "Sir why are we here?" Asked Rukia, Ukitake just carried on walking "The reason is that there have been some strange sightings around here and we are here to investigate" Replied the Captain "So why are you here?" Rukia asked, Ukitake suddenly whispered into her ear "I am here to evaluate Robert on whether he is suitable to join Squad 13, but keep that to yourself" Rukia nodded in agreement, meanwhile Robert was again distracted "Sir is it just me, or is there a large amount of unusual spiritual pressure around here?" Asked Robert causing Ukitake to sense for spiritual pressure as well "You're right, you two be ready we don't know what we might expect" Responded Ukitake, "Yes Captain" Confirmed Robert and Rukia. After an hour of further searching the trio were heading back to the Seireitei when suddenly a shadow raced in front of them, Rukia immediately reached for her zanpaktou as did Robert, but Ukitake just stood there with his eyes closed searching for unusual spiritual pressure, but he had no time as the shadow raced past him this time within a foot of him causing his hand to race to his sword hilt "You two be careful, I'm not sure what this is, but it doesn't feel right" Ordered Ukitake, suddenly a large burst of energy came rocketing towards them causing Captain Ukitake to grab hold of Robert and Rukia and pull them out of the way landing a few feet away, Robert looked at him "Thank you sir" Ukitake didn't respond and placed them down. The shadow suddenly reappeared in front of them, morphing from black light to a more solid shape, humanoid but animalistic, then they saw the mask "A hollow!" Shouted Rukia, drawing her zanpaktou and charging at the creature, Robert did the same, but before the strikes could connect the Hollow morphed back into shadow and slipped away while Robert and Rukia accidentally crossed swords with each other due to the Hollow's disappearance. "Sorry Rukia" Apologised Robert, before she could respond the Hollow jumped from the nearby darkness and leapt at Rukia, however before Robert could do anything Ukitake flash stepped in front of her and slashed the creature's mask with his sword, causing it to recoil in pain, for a moment it looked like it was about to dissolve when suddenly it shifted back into shadow. "What happened sir? Why didn't it die?" Asked Rukia, Ukitake simply shook his head "I don't know, Robert any ideas?" Robert thought for a moment before standing up "I have a theory, it might be that this hollow has the ability to fully shadow shift, but perhaps it also has the ability to shadow shift individual parts of its body, hence it's mask saving it" Robert explained, Ukitake looked at him, "If that is so then any idea on how to defeat it?" Robert looked down at the ground "I believe so sir, if I am correct we will need to hit it with at least a level 50 hado spell to damage it" This threw the Captain slightly "How can you tell?" Robert looked at him "Simple sir, the spiritual pressure of the hollow, plus with the shadow shifting ability, to catch it off guard we need a full body attack, kido is the key" Replied Robert "Fine then you two get ready, I'll cast the kido" Ordered Ukitake

The hollow shifted back into its physical form, it walked slightly slower and its mask was dripping blood from the Captain's attack, suddenly Ukitake appeared before it "There you are, you are a hard one to follow what with your strange ability" Remarked the Captain, the hollow merely growled and lunged for him, the Captain merely raised his hand "Hado number 54…" Suddenly the Captain erupted into a massive coughing fit, rendering him vulnerable and consequently unable to dodge the creature's attack sending him flying, Rukia watched in horror "Captain!" Hearing her, the hollow turned to face her and then lunged for her, Rukia looked at her Captain for help, but he was unconscious on the ground seeing no help and stiff with shock Rukia screamed. Then from no-where a voice echoed "Hado number 54 Haien" Suddenly a wave of purple light raced past Rukia and made contact with the hollow, completely incinerating it, turning around to see who saved her, she saw Robert breathing slightly heavy "Robert did you…?" Asked Rukia, while Robert looked away "Yes Rukia, but please do not tell anyone, I do not want to cause a fuss, after all an unlisted Soul Reaper casting a level 50 kido with no incantation, during his induction is hardly normal, so please Rukia keep this quiet" Pleaded Robert, Rukia sighed and merely said "Okay, I promise". Suddenly Robert heard movement from just behind the wall next to him bringing him back to reality, realizing what he had just done Robert scalded himself for getting distracted before flash stepping away.

Back in the world of the living Urahara has just finished informing Ichigo on the status in the Soul Society, Ichigo looked shocked "Is Renji okay?" Asked Ichigo, causing Urahara to smile "He took some pretty bad injuries but I'm sure he will be fine", Ichigo sighed in relief, and then moved to the window "So what is happening now?" Enquired Ichigo "Well until we know for certain we must jump to any conclusions, for now the Gotei 13 is bolstering its defences" Ichigo now looked at Urahara "So what has this got to do with me?" Kisuke's face suddenly went dark "Well when I said we are not jumping to conclusions, I already have, I believe only one person can be behind this" Ichigo's face also went dark "Aizen?" Kiskue merely nodded "And so I have decided to restore your powers Ichigo, just in case" Kisuke then got out a small bag and pulled out a small sweet tube "Here eat one of these, it will give you a brief boost of spiritual energy, not enough to restore your powers, but it will allow you to see Soul Reapers again" Kisuke handed a small sweet to Ichigo who ate it without a word, after he had eaten it Ichigo walked over to Kisuke "So what now?" Urahara smiled mischievously and pulled out his fan "Now we train" .


	5. Chapter 5

Flash stepping across the roofs of the Seireitei Robert was careful to keep his spiritual pressure hidden to ensure he remains undiscovered. Looking around Robert was still finding it difficult to gather his bearings on where he was, but after another minute he spots something which is unmissable – The large and extravagant Kuchiki manor with the large grounds and a small river flowing through it. Stopping on the nearest roof to the Manor kneeling on one knee Robert began to observe what was happening as he could sense a large amount of spiritual pressure coming from the compound.

"Hmm odd I feel it but I don't see anything" muttered Robert to himself, suddenly he had to quickly flash step away from his position as the door completely opposite to where he was opened and out stepped Byakuya Kuchiki.

"The captain of squad 6?" Mused Robert "Why is he here? I injured his lieutenant shouldn't he be in charge of the usual task force sent out to find the one responsible?" Looking down he saw the Captain start to walk towards the door of the compound and Robert was about to flash step away when he suddenly lost his footing placing his foot heavily down on the roof tiles to steady himself, causing one to fall off and hit the floor smashing, creating a racket. Hearing the noise Byakuya turned around and when he saw Robert his eyes widened in shock, Robert immediately noticed this.  
>"Shit!" Cursed Robert before flash stepping away from the Captain.<p>

Running with your spiritual pressure cloaked is not an easy thing to do and it was slowing Robert up considerably, turning a corner Robert glanced over his shoulder and saw the Captain was not following him. After another minute Robert found himself in a large courtyard and realized that this must where Squad 6 train.

"Bollocks" Cursed Robert again "There are no good hiding spots here, I am totally exposed!" His plan of infiltrating the Seireitei had now just gone out of the window, as the Captain had probably gone to raise the alarm.

"That you are" Came a voice from behind him causing Robert to swing round there in the middle of the courtyard was Byakuya Kuchiki standing as calm as Robert imagined a Captain would be before entering battle.

"So you decided to come after me then?" Asked Robert with a slight smile, perhaps his plan hasn't failed yet "I'm surprised you didn't immediately raise the alarm" At this Byakuya simply tilted his head upwards slightly.

"You speak to me as if this was a pleasant encounter, but you are right I didn't raise the alarm as I wanted to ask you something" This shocked Robert but he didn't show it.

"Oh yes? What is it?" Robert queried.

"Are you the one responsible for injuring my lieutenant?" Asked Byakuya, Robert's expression immediately became stony "Yes I am" He replied, causing Byakuya to shift his position slightly "I see" responded Byakuya before he reached for his zanpaktou and pulling it close to his face, Robert went straight into battle position as he could take a lieutenant bare – handed but a Captain was a different matter.

"Scatter Senbonzakura" Commanded Byakuya suddenly the Katana blade of his zanpaktou shifted and began to form thousands of cherry blossom petals, surprised that a Captain would have such an odd attack Robert went out to touch one of the floating cherry blossom petals when suddenly it moved almost quicker than Robert could see and slashed his finger causing him to recoil in pain.

"Shit what the hell?" Gasped Robert who looked at Byakuya who all the petals had gathered behind in a swirling ball.

"I see you did not expect my attack to be in the form of these cherry blossoms, they are in fact thousands of tiny blades when reflected in the light look like cherry blossom petals" Explained Byakuya "What's more I can control them simply by moving my hands" Robert straightened immediately when he heard this and reached for his side, pulling out his zanpaktou and raising at Byakuya.

"So you have a few surprises eh?" Asked Robert with a slight grin on his face, before lunging at Byakuya who sent the petals at Robert but he simply cut through them and attempted to attack Byakuya but when he was just about to strike the petals quickly reformed into a blade and Byakuya easily blocked Robert's blade, pushing him back to his side of the courtyard where he easily landed. "So that's how you defend yourself?" Commented Robert still with grin on his face.

Across the Seireitei Toshiro Hitsugaya was finishing his alterations to his defence plans when he sensed the release of Senbonzakura causing him alarm "That was Byakuya's zanpaktou!" Whispered Toshiro to himself but suddenly Rangiku Matsumoto popped up shocking the Captain "What's the matter Captain?" Asked Rangiku before Hitsugaya turned to her "You're my problem sneaking around like that, one of these days I am going to stab you in shock" Shouted Hitsugaya, Rangiku looked at him in shock and shrugged her shoulders "Sorry Captain" Apologised before hiccupping "Are you drunk?" Exclaimed Toshiro to which Rangiku simply started to walk away before falling on to the couch and falling asleep "Uhh unbelievable" Muttered Toshiro as he shook his head. Walking over to the window Toshiro sensed Byakuya's zanpaktou again before realising that what ever problem Byakuya encountered it would soon be resolved, sighing Toshiro returned to his desk and his report.

Back in the Squad 6 courtyard Byakuya was unleashing his shikia in bursts at Robert who was easily dodging it with flash step before trying to attack the Captain again but was blocked again by Byakuya reforming is katana.

"Impressive your reflexes are truly Captain class" Complemented Robert landing away from Byakuya, suddenly the doors to the courtyard opened and about 50 unseated members of Squad 6 poured in "Captain are you okay? We felt the battle and came to help" Shouted one of the unseated officers, Byakuya did not take his eyes off Robert "I do not need your help, return to the barracks immediately as there is a strong likely hood you will simply get in the way" Ordered Byakuya who released his shikia again the unseated officers quickly left the courtyard after agreeing to the order.

"Smart move you realized that they would be of no use against me didn't you?" Asked Robert dodging the petals "No I sent them away for the simple reason of I need the space" Relied Byakuya "Need the space for what?" Asked Robert confused causing Byakuya to reform his sword and look at him "This … Bonkai" Replied Byakuya before dropping his sword which then entered the ground as if it was water, two rows of a thousand blades emerged from the ground before disintegrating into flower petals similar to his shikia.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" Announced Byakuya, Robert who had been watching the whole display turned again to Byakuya "I'm impressed that was quite a show" Robert complimented suddenly he put his hand to his head and then lowered it and began to smile "At last I can use it" whispered Robert to himself, he then grabbed his zanpaktou again and pointed it towards Byakuya "You might have had a few surprises for me but you haven't even tasted my power yet and the secrets I posses" Announced Robert causing Byakuya to tilt is head slightly "What do you mean?" Asked Byakuya confused causing Robert to laugh "I mean I have a power unlike any Soul Reapers" Replied Robert, Byakuya still looked confused but sterner "And what is that then?" Asked Byakuya, making Robert laugh even more "So you want to see it then, well I'll be happy to oblige" Laughed Robert before taking his zanpaktou in one hand and extended it to his side before grinning "Scatter Senbonzakura" Shouted Robert, causing Byakuya to stop in shock as Robert's zanpaktou shifted into his own and then broke into a thousand tiny blades. "Impossible" whispered Byakuya in shock as his shikia raced towards him guided by Robert's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Staring at the thousand of tiny blades which looked like cherry blossom petals, Byakuya was shocked, he could not believe that Robert had just released his zanpaktou but it was exactly the same as his zanpaktou. Suddenly the thousands of blades started to race towards Byakuya who only manage to shake himself from his shock and dodge out of the way. Robert was grinning as he watched the spectacle unfold: A Captain put on the defensive by his own zanpaktou and in shikia no less! This was becoming fun for Robert, Byakuya jumped out of the way of another attempted attack by his shikia before landing on a nearby roof and straightening.

"How are you doing this? My zanpaktou is mine alone, you should not be able to do this, so how?" Asked Byakuya, Robert relaxed a moment calling the blades away from attacking Byakuya and reformed his sword returning it to normal he then looked at Byakuya but all of his glee was gone and replaced with an incredibly sombre expression.

"Shall I tell you my secret? How I can perform such an action? About how I can release the zanpaktou of another?" Asked Robert in a quiet voice before sheathing his zanpaktou "I am a monster Byakuya Kuchiki that is my secret, my powers are an abomination to the very honour of a Soul Reaper" Byakuya was now in a state of sheer confusion and he stepped forward with his bonkai right behind him, Robert was also confused but at the fact that the Captain had not attacked with his bonkai yet, as he pondered this Byakuya returned to his side of the courtyard.

In the world of the living Ichigo was preparing for the transferral of some of Kisuke Urahara's and his father Ishhin's powers into himself, all of them were underneath Urahara's shop in the underground training room. Urahara was busy tinkering with a strange small spherical device; Isshin was also busy but only with adjusting his tattered captain's haori so it didn't fall off his shoulder, he then noticed his son looking at him and just smiled "Bt you've been wondering about my Haori haven't you Ichigo?" Ichigo just looked at him "Yeah but like I said you don't have to tell me what happened until you're ready" At this Isshin simply sighed "You have definitely grown up in the last year or so Ichigo" Ichigo was about to reply when he was interrupted by Kisuke coming up to them holding the device which was now flashing "It's ready" Announced Kisuke.

Placing the device between Ichigo, Isshin and himself Kisuke drew his zanpaktou as did Isshin while Ichigo looked in confusion. As they moved into a triangle Kisuke stepped forward "We only have one shot at this so make sure it counts" Ordered Kisuke to Isshin who nodded. Suddenly both Kisuke and Isshin ran forward towards Ichigo with their blades, Ichigo was about to jump away when Kisuke shouted "Stay where you are Ichigo or this will not work!" So reluctantly Ichigo stayed in the same spot, as they were about to hit Ichigo the device roared into life causing both Kisuke and Isshin to suddenly swing their swords towards to the device and plunged them straight into it "Shred Benihime!" Shouted Urahara "Getsuga tenshou!" Shouted Isshin, Ichigo was astonished that they would use those techniques in such a confined space, but as he watched the device wasn't destroyed by the large release of spiritual energy instead it was wildly flashing and Ichigo stood back in shock as it seemed to absorb the large attacks before long the entire attack had been absorbed and the device now looked twice as large. Urahara and Isshin then returned to their former position which Ichigo noticed that with his position it is a perfect triangle with the device in the middle and himself at the tip.

Suddenly a line of light extended from the device across the floor and was moving towards Isshin and when it reached his foot it lit up becoming a brilliant white. Another line of light extended across the floor from the device but this time it was a very dark pink and it was moving towards Urahara and again when it reached his foot it lit up. Ichigo looked on in interest, but after a minute he realized it must be their spiritual energy. Suddenly the machine began to shake and steam just like a tea kettle. "What's happening?" Asked Ichigo, Urahara just smiled holding his open fan close to his face "Nothing to worry about it won't hurt that much", Ichigo just stared at him "What do you mean nothing to worry about, if you said it will hurt!" Shouted Ichigo, Kisuke and Isshin just smirked but were then caught off guard by the device emitting a low pitched hum, suddenly a line extended from it but this time it was different from the other two lines it was already lit and it was moving towards Ichigo. When it connected with Ichigo's foot it suddenly changed colour from the light pink colour of the two combined spiritual energies to the familiar dark red and black of his own spiritual pressure.

"Is this it?" Asked Ichigo looking down at the line, Kisuke was about to answer but was cut off by the pressure around the line beginning to increase rapidly, and before too long the light also became brighter. "What's happening?" Asked Ichigo now completely engulfed by the light, "The device was never designed to transfer our spiritual pressure to you, it was designed to use our spiritual pressure to unlock the dormant wells of your own spiritual pressure deep inside of you" Explained Urahara, as he watched the light waver "You have always had your spiritual pressure inside of you, it was just cut off by the immense strain that Final Getsuga Tensho placed on your reserves" Suddenly the light began to dim and Kisuke and Isshin were immediately met with a large amount of spiritual pressure, as the light faded Ichigo's silhouette became visible but something was different, as the light finally cleared, Ichigo was standing there dressed in full Soul Reaper attire with Zangetsu placed on his back and a hollow mask on his face. Kisuke looked shocked "You're mask has returned along with your powers? I never would of thought it possible, but then again thinking about it, if your Zanpaktou spirit survived, and because your inner hollow resides in the same place it is entirely possible it survived too". Ichigo ran his hand over his face, removing the mask and looked plainly at the two "Well don't we have a problem to solve" Ichigo asked simply causing Urahara to smile and pull out his fan "Yes we do, I'll send you to the Soul Society, and tell you what I'll send Yoruichi along with you, while I contact the Soul Society to tell them you are coming". With that Yoruichi appeared using flash step and simple gave Ichigo a thumbs up, before Kisuke opened a Senkaimon, which the two then ran through into the Dangai "See you later" Shouted Ichigo running through the door as it quickly closed.

Back in the Soul Society, at Squad 1's Barracks Yamamoto, Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiru Ukitaki were discussing the ongoing battle between Byakuya and Robert. "Well should we intervene?" Asked Ukitaki looking at Yamamoto who simply shook his head "Well do we even know who he is?" Asked Shunsui, Yamamoto looked out, a brief burst of cherry blossoms shot into the air, before turning to the captain "No we do not, but I have a very good idea who it could be" Replied Yamamoto causing the two other Captains to look at him in shock, before asking who, but Yamamoto would not reply.


End file.
